All In One Night
by the potter family
Summary: The whole world parties as the Potter's son killed Voldemort,except one man. Read his thoughts. His story. one-shot


_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and all the characters do not in any way belong to me._

* * *

><p><span>All In One Night<span>

_Oh yes, life was just fan-freaking-tastic._ He thought as he downed another shot of firewhiskey. The tears had stopped flowing.

He could cry no more. All these people in the bar. They were laughing. And _smiling_. Even the thought of people smiling made him want to tear heads off.

Everything had been ripped from him. His brother, his best girl friend, his godson. All in one night.

"Yeah yeah, Voldemort is dead. Woo." he said morbidly.

A blonde came up to him, "Wanna dance with me?" she slurred. She was slightly drunk.

"No." he replied coldly.

"Aww what's wrong with you? You should be celebrating! The Potters' son killed him!" she cried.

"Well I guess you didn't know the Potters then." he snarled.

The girl looked at him, confused.

"I guess you don't know that James was my brother, and Lily my sister. You don't know that little Harry was my godson! All of them have been ripped away from me! All in one damn night!"

Small tears started appearing in the girl's eyes.

"Don't you dare cry." he said sternly. "If I'm not crying for them, then you sure as hell don't get to."

The girl frowned as she bit back tears. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

The man laughed bitterly. "My loss. Yes it is my loss. But it is not just _my loss_. The whole world will miss Lily and James Potter. Never have I met two more wonderful people. And never will there be two people so amazing as those two. But no, now they are dead. The world should be mourning. Two heroes, fallen. And a small boy now an orphan. Yes, he is the hero to the world, but he will never have parents! He will never live a happy, easy life. You don't understand! They won't let me take care of him! They took him from me! He was the last thing I had left." he finished as the hot tears started to cloud his vision again.

Tears flowed freely down his face.

"Lily and James are gone. I'm never going to see Harry. I'm alone. I'm so alone." he said as he began shaking with sobs.

The man had lost his family that night. While Lily and James hadn't been his real family. They were the closest thing he had ever had. They made him feel safe and loved. Something that he had never felt before. The man had grown up with James. Lily was a recently added member of his life. But he loved her all the same. And now she was gone. As was James. His family was gone.

He felt empty on the inside.

The blonde sat with him as he cried. She ordered another drink for him and held his hand as he sobbed.

This war had taken everything from him.

The woman he loved.

His best friends.

His own little brother. Who was blood-related.

His 'sister', Lily Potter.

His 'brother', James Potter.

His godson, Harry Potter.

He was left all alone on this earth. Nothing but shots and this blonde who was trying to take away his pain.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked, handing him another shot.

Gratefully he downed the shot she held out for him.

"No. It's okay. You should go out and dance. I'm sorry if I brought you down."

"Nonsense. It's completely fine."

He closed his eyes.

"You know," she said standing up. "I'm fairly sure Lily and James wouldn't want you to be so upset."

The girl left him alone, just like everyone else always had. He spoke to himself.

"No they wouldn't, but they left me all alone here. So damn it all I'll be upset anyway."

Tears stopped and started as the man sat at the bar for hours more. How could it be that mere days had passed since he was last with the happy Potter family.

And now? He was all alone. Lily and James murdered and little Harry taken away.

How could it be Harry was now an orphan?

How could it be his best friends were dead?

How could they leave him like this?

With another shot he thought to himself, _Life just is fan-freaking-tastic._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed this. Just a random fic I wanted to write. Please review?_


End file.
